


A Lovely Way to Drown

by 8bitavery



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, sleep with ur gf to help her forget all her friends are dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitavery/pseuds/8bitavery
Summary: And while Leliana drowned herself in drink every night to dull the pain, Josephine would gladly drown herself in her tears to take that pain away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunspeared/gifts).




End file.
